Genesis: Demigods vs Terminators
by Nerfer101
Summary: My name's Jacob Scar, I didn't ask to be a demigod. I'm fighting a war with the machines, then my mom brought me over to camp half blood. Now random things are happening, I hope I survive long enough to fulfill a prophecy. Updating after finishing the story.
1. Chapter 1: How I met my mother

Chapter 1

How I met my mom

Chapter 1

How I met my mom

"Come in over this is Resistance leader Jacob, we have located where the new Skynet central is, we will take storm there in two nights." My name is Jacob Scar. I'm a nineteen-year-old and I've been in this war for 9 years now; I am also a military strategist. My dad died when I was ten when we got out of the bunk. My grandparents heard about it and got enough supplies for everyone. _Maybe they were crazy apocalypse people preparing for anything._ But after that, they died from old age. Anyways, I'm the only resistance leader left. After that attack on Skynet, they started hunting us like dogs.

"Sir Skynet found us," Dill said.

"Damn, every time, Dill get all our forces ready."

"Yes, sir," he said.

I went up to the door and grabbed the knob. I turned around and informed everyone "Everybody get ready for some hell."

"Hoorah!" _I am terrible at speeches and I prefer them short_. I opened the door and we went up shooting the machines with our weapons.

"Delta, Charle counter flank the machines, Alpha, Bravo hold position!" We held our ground, firing our rifles destroying as many machines as we can. Then our choppers started coming in to support fire at the machines. They picked up the survivors and us, but enemy dropships were coming. I focused one shot on the engines on the ships causing it to crash into the others. _What I'm good at analyzing stuff_. I got on the turret and started firing at the rest of them. A green projectile was moving towards us, the only thought I had was _what's that_. I woke up and saw a Terminators. The machine saw that I had woken up and tried to inject something into me. It then fell to reveal a woman in armor with grey eyes.

I got up, adjusted to the lighting, _and I'm in a factory damn it._ "Who are you?"

"Jacob I'm your mother."


	2. Chapter 2: I defend a random place

Chapter 2

I have to defend a random place

Before I went there, I was just shocked for most of these things,

"H-how can you be my mom?" I said I was so confused.

"I'm here to get you to a safe place far from where they will help train you and save the world from the machines," she said

"That place is probably destroyed right now," I said.

"No," she said "It has a magical border that keeps it safe,"

"What do you mean by magic?" I asked, very confused when she said that. Because I know for sure that magic doesn't exist. That is just wrong and stupid if there is magic.

"It's a place to train demigods like you to survive!" she said.

"There's no such thing as demigods and if I were one which I'm not, I would still survive because of the war that is happening!" I said,

"You are one and if you don't, believe me, I'm the goddess, Athena, we don't have much time left more of those wretched machines are coming!" she said, "So get some armor and a weapon," I suited myself to kevlar armor with some weird plating and got a plasma rifle off the weapons wall,

"Ok, so what are we going to do if you're a goddess!" I said with quoting fingers.

"We're going to teleport," she said, then the door opened and a terminator came through armed with a plasma turret, I aimed my weapon, then golden lights flashed as we

started to disappear, while the terminator aimed the turret and tried to shoot us. Then we appeared on a road that was deserted, I asked

"Where the hell are we?"

"We are near Camp Half-Blood," she said "And you have to help the children of Ares protect the border,"

"But you said the border is protected by magic," I said,

"Yes, but the border isn't strong enough, so the machines will destroy the camp if you don't help," she said

"What," I said looking at her angrily, she looked at me

"Well, are you going to help them protect it," I started to run, but she said this

"I forgot to give you something to help you defend it" I stopped and turned she walked over to me and gave me a pen, it was a pen that has one of the clicker buttons with

the grip design of small grids "Click it" I did and it turned into a sword

"Whoa," I said,

"Well happy birthday, well because it's your actual birthday today, isn't it!" she said,

"Thanks," I said,

"Your welcome but there are other features on this simple multi-tool, but I can't explain now so go destroy those automatons, ok," she said, and she vanished, I don't know what she meant for multi-tool but I might as well figure it out, then I started to run to Camp Half-Blood where it was being attacked.


	3. Chapter 3: I am threatened by a girl

Chapter 3

I'm threatened by a girl

Before I was threatened, I ran to the hill as fast as I could, when I got to the hill multiple platoons of terminators were slowly marching. People were fighting them on the hillside, they had swords and used it to stab and slash at the terminators. But they made only some deep cuts, I had to help, I yelled

"Hey scrap heads," all of the terminators immediately turned to me,

"Yeah that's right you know me," they were readying their weapons. But I was faster, by instinct I shot at the ground making a dust cloud around me, and of course, the machines can't see through it. I then quickly got out of the dust cloud and shot a group of them, I started running quickly with my new sword then sliced the heads off the bodies. The sword felt light in my hands but I sliced the terminator's head off like it was nothing. I kept running and slicing the heads off. I went to some barricades wait for the firing to stop and then rolled over to one and when it threw its fist at me I went behind it and the other machines shot at it to try and kill me, then I dropped it then shot a couple of them in the reactors, making them explode from the damage destroying the ally machines. One of the terminators punched at me, but I did a slide under it, I got up quickly then sliced the head off. The machines were now destroyed, when I turned around a girl with red hair pushed me to the ground and then pointed a sword at me, she then asked me

"Who are you?"

"I'm a demigod, apparently" I replied.

"How are we sure," she said digging the sword a little deeper into me then waving at the other people, the other people nodded apparently on her side

"You could be one of those damn machines since their technology advanced even faster!"

"No he's not," said a person behind me, everyone bowed, including the girl with the sword, I got up, turned around, and I saw who it was.

"Oh hey, mom..." I said in a voice that I didn't really know, since saying mom felt alien to me

"Wait Athena is your mother," said the girl with red hair looking at me a little more aggressive,

"Yeah I told you I was a demigod," I said, "and also should I bow?"

"I came here to prove that Jacob is a demigod ok, and I also forgot how to show a sign of my children!" Athena said,

"Sorry my lady for saying he's automation," the red-haired girl said in a tone like she was trying not to kill anyone,

"Good, but keep checking people if they're a machine okay, we don't want a breach," she said,

"Okay," she said, sliding a sword deep into the corpse of the machine. Then my mom disappeared, the girl got up shaking her head and taking the sword out, I wondered how aggressive she is and how I could try and avoid her. Then I just thought of something weird and interesting

"A slip-space drive!" I muttered still thinking about it

"What did you say?" she asked,

"Nothing!" I told her,

"Matthew take him to the camp!" she told a possible brother of her. We went into the camp and I saw a bunch of things in the campgrounds like a people who were half goat, a lot of people, a forest which was mostly burnt, a dining area which looked all ruined, and 12 cabins. I saw people staring at me I asked him

"Why is everyone staring at me?"

"We haven't seen anyone new in a long time," he said, "When the nukes destroyed most of the world, there weren't as many people as before so the gods had a few children, so that's why not a lot of demigods come to camp, anyways we're here!" I then started walking to my cabin.


End file.
